


Special Delivery

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale goes into labor with the twins.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 39
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale was jolted awake from a pain in his stomach. He ran his hand down the bump. It seemed entirely too soon for the twins to be born. However, he didn’t want to ignore it. He knew that twins did have a tendency to come early. 

“Crowley, dearest,” Aziraphale said softly. Crowley didn’t stir, so Aziraphale shook him gently. “Crowley.” 

“What is it, angel,” Crowley murmured, still half-asleep. 

“Don’t be alarmed,” Aziraphale started, “But I think it might be time, though it is still early.” Crowley bolted upright and looked over to Aziraphale. 

“Are you certain?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“It’s still quite early and I’ve only had one contraction, but I wouldn’t put it past them to be waiting to arrive today.” Crowley nodded. 

“I’ll call Anathema and-”

“They’re in America right now,” Aziraphale said. “Visiting her family.” Crowley looked over to the clock. “If we’re going to pass Eden over, I think it is going to be Madame Tracy and Shadwell who have to take him,” Aziraphale said. “But it is still early. I don’t want to jump to any conclusions just yet.” Crowley shook his head.

“No, I’m jumping to conclusions right now. Besides, it will be a while before Madame Tracy would be able to be here.” Crowley nodded. “Yes, yes, and if it ends up being a false alarm, she won’t have gotten far. I will call her and ask if she can take Eden while we get this taken care of.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Oh alright.” Crowley stood up and left the room. There was still much to be done before the twins arrived. They hadn’t even packed Eden’s overnight bag for when he was supposed to go to Anathema and Newton’s. He pulled out his phone and dialed Madame Tracy’s number. The phone rang for about a minute before going to voicemail. He sighed. Voicemail wasn’t going to be good enough. He had to talk directly to her. 

He called her again as he walked into Eden’s room. He grabbed Eden’s backpack and started shuffling through Eden’s drawers, throwing everything in it that he thought Eden might need. Voicemail again. 

“Shit,” Crowley murmured. 

“Daddy?” Eden said as he sat up. Crowley looked over to his son and sighed. 

“Everything is alright, don’t worry, alright?” 

“What are you doing?” Eden asked. 

  
“I am getting a bag packed for you and trying to get ahold of Miss Tracy,” Crowley replied, hitting redial and holding his phone up to his ear. He heard Aziraphale intake a sharp breath. Another contraction. 

“Why?” Eden asked. 

“Your mother has gone into labor,” Crowley said. “It’s something your mother doesn’t want you to have to see. He’s going to be in a lot of pain and it would help us out if you would-”

“Crowley, what’s the matter dear?” Madame Tracy drearily asked. Crowley sighed. 

“Oh thank fuck you picked up,” Crowley said, abandoning Eden’s bag for a moment. “Anathema and Newton are in America right now, and Aziraphale has gone into labor would you-”

“Come and get Eden,” Madame Tracy said. “Oh I would be delighted to. Just give me a few minutes and I will be on my way.” Crowley sighed. 

“Thank you so much,” Crowley said. “We owe you big time.” 

“Oh nonsense,” Madame Tracy said. “Nonna is supposed to help take care of the children when the parents need help. Especially when the arrival of the newest is underway.” Crowley took a deep breath.

“Thank you anyway.” 

“Of course, darling. I will get there as soon as I can,” Madame Tracy said. Crowley hung up the phone and turned the light on in Eden’s room. He was awake anyway and it would help him to see. Crowley look to see what he’d thrown in Eden’s bag and realized that it wasn’t going to work at all so he unpacked everything and restarted, this time grabbing an outfit that was actually going to match, and a set of pajamas, and a handful of pullups (potty training was a lot harder than they’d thought it was going to be). 

“Alright, what toys do you want to take with you?” Crowley asked. 

“Am I leaving?” Crowley smiled. 

“Just for the day, love, alright? You’ll be home before you know it.” Eden nodded and Crowley kissed his forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Daddy,” Eden said. Eden got out of bed and handed Crowley a couple of stuffed animals and his toy cars before deciding that was good enough. Crowley nodded to himself and zipped up the bag. He carried it out to the front door and threw it on the floor. It was still going to be a while before Madame Tracy showed up. 

“You can go back to sleep now, ok?” Crowley said, not wanting his son to lose sleep just because his siblings were making an appearance. “I’ll come get you when Nonna gets here. Don’t leave this room until I say so, alright?” Eden nodded and crawled back into bed. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale called. Crowley looked back to Eden one more time before closing the door and heading off to see what Aziraphale needed. 

“Yes, dearest?” Crowley asked as soon as he walked back into their bedroom. 

“I think my water just broke,” Aziraphale said. Crowley Turned the light on and walked over to help Aziraphale out of bed. Sure enough, Aziraphale had been laying in a puddle of liquid. Crowley miracled the material away before wrapping his arms around Aziraphale. “Were you able to get ahold of Tracy?” Crowley nodded.

“Don’t you worry about anything,” Crowley said. “We will get this taken care of and we’re going to have a couple of new family members by the end of the day.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale and finger-combed his curls. “I’ve got everything under control, don’t you worry about anything but our twins, alright?” Aziraphale nodded. He trusted Crowley. As long as Crowley was calm, he knew everything was alright. 

Thirty minutes later, it seemed Aziraphale wasn’t progressing, but the doorbell rang. Crowley didn’t want to leave Aziraphale, fear of Aziraphale having to face another contraction alone filled him up. He didn’t want that, but the sooner Eden was gone, the sooner there would be one less thing for them to worry about. He was also aware that Aziraphale was most certainly not in any mood to be seeing anyone besides Crowley, so Crowley went out to get Eden and greet Madame Tracy alone. As soon as the two were gone, he was back in the bedroom with Aziraphale. 

“Eden is with Madame Tracy,” Crowley said. “We’re home alone now, so you don’t have to worry about hiding anything from anyone.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“I just wish there was a way to speed this along,” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley went behind Aziraphale and began rubbing his shoulders, remembering how much Aziraphale’s back had ached while in labor with and after delivering Eden. Aziraphale sighed. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you,” Crowley said. “How far apart are they now?” 

“Still around ten minutes,” Aziraphale said. “I don’t think we’re getting anywhere.” 

“Don’t be like that,” Crowley said. “I’m sure the twins are progressing just fine.” Crowley pressed harder against a particular knot in Aziraphale’s shoulders. Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled. “Now, what would you like to do until it’s go time?” Crowley asked. “It seems we still have quite a ways to go before then.” 

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded. 

“Of course, dear,” Crowley said. “How about I just put on some music? Does music sound ok?” Aziraphale nodded, so Crowley went to the record player they had in their bedroom and placed the first classical record he could find on it. He wasn’t interested in classical music, but he knew that it is what Aziraphale would want, and at the moment, Aziraphale’s wants outweighed anything Crowley could want.

“That’s lovely, thank you.” Crowley nodded. 

“Of course. Oh!” He said. 

“Is something the matter?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Nothing, I just realized I haven’t called Anathema yet to tell her about this whole thing,” Crowley said. “She specifically told me that she was going to pay for the extended plan just in case this were to happen while they were away.” Aziraphale sat back down on the bed while Crowley pulled out his phone to make the call. 

“Today?” Anathema said without Crowley even saying anything. 

“Today,” Crowley agreed. 

“Oh, I was so stupid for leaving, I shouldn’t have left you. I’m so sorry our plan didn’t work out.” She sighed. “But at least today is our last day here,” she said. “Our plane leaves this afternoon.” 

“That’s quite alright,” Crowley said. “Madame Tracy was more than happy to take over your role in this whole thing. She has Eden now. We’re just waiting around for the labor to progress.” Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, who had started adjusting the pillows on the bed so he would have a more comfortable place to push the babies out from. 

“Well let me know if you need anything,” Anathema said. “Not like I can be of much use, but I will be there as soon as possible.” 

“No rush,” Crowley said. “It seems we’re going to be where we are for quite some time.” 

“Well call me as soon as the baby has arrived.” Crowley nodded. 

“Of course.” With that, he hung up the phone and headed back over towards Aziraphale. Aziraphale had thrown the blankets and extra sheets onto the floor. 

“Sorry,” Aziraphale said. “I just don’t want to make a mess of things.” 

“You do whatever you feel like you need to do,” Crowley said. “This is your thing, not mine.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Thank you for being so understanding.” 

Over the course of the next hour, Aziraphale fussed over the bed some more and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible through the whole thing. Crowley slowly brought in the things for the babies like their blankets, clothes, and a pair of (sanitized) scissors to cut the cord with. To pass the time, Crowley decided to sway back and forth with Aziraphale, his front pressed to Aziraphale’s back to help hold the baby bump. He wasn’t even listening to the music anymore, but he knew that it was soothing Aziraphale. 

“Are you absolutely certain that you want to deliver on the bed?” Crowley asked. “Eden was born in water.” Aziraphale nodded as he settled himself into bed. He had gotten too exhausted to stand any longer and had insisted on resting before he had to start pushing. 

“I don’t very well know how close these two are going to be born and I don’t want to drown them because you’re too busy fussing with the firstborn when the second is born.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” he said. “Are you ready for me to start doing checks to see when you need to start pushing?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley helped Aziraphale out of his pants and allowed Aziraphale to adjust himself accordingly. Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s knee and looked him in the eye. “Are you ready?” Crowley asked to get consent before looking between Aziraphale’s legs. Aziraphale nodded again, so Crowley looked. Of course, however, the angel wasn’t ready. Crowley walked around the bed and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. 

***

Crowley was stood where he could have his hands supporting Aziraphale’s knees and watch the progress of the delivery. Baby A was getting so very close to being born. They had to be just a few quick pushes away. 

“You’re doing so good,” Crowley cooed. “Baby A is so close, my dear. I can almost touch them from here,” Crowley said. Aziraphale shook his head before another contraction hit and his face twisted into concentration. There was only one thing that he wanted at that point, and that was for the babies to have arrived already. To make that happen, he just had to concentrate for a little bit longer. Just had to hold out a little bit more strength. “You’re so good, love,” Crowley praised. “I think one more big push and we’ll have the first one.” Another contraction hit and Aziraphale pushed as hard as he could manage. “Look here they come they’re coming!” Crowley said. “Almost almost!” He brought his arms down as the head came out. He quickly cleaned out the baby’s mouth and nose. “We have head! Not much further to go!” Aziraphale pushed again and out came the rest of the baby. Crowley held the baby up so Aziraphale could see. “We have a boy! Our second boy!” Crowley said. Crowley quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket and put him in the bassinet they’d brought in before turning back to Aziraphale. Baby B could be coming right after, as far as he could tell. 

“I don’t think I can do another,” Aziraphale panted. Crowley wanted desperately to go hold Aziraphale’s hand, but he was covered in blood and whatever other bodily fluids had come out with the first of the twins. He didn’t want to put that all over Aziraphale. 

“Of course you can,” Crowley said. “You’re doing so good, my love. You’re almost there. The second shouldn’t take as long as this little guy,” Crowley said as he pointed over to the other baby. Aziraphale looked over to the baby who was crying his eyes out. 

“Help him,” Aziraphale said. “He needs you.” Crowley looked back to Aziraphale he could see the head of Baby B, but they seemed to be further back than he’d thought. He hated having to make the choice of either helping Aziraphale birth the next child or helping the first calm down. He shook his head and turned to Baby A. Aziraphale was asking him to take care of the baby. He picked his newborn son up.

“It’s alright, Daddy’s got you,” Crowley said. “Mommy’s a little occupied with your sibling, but he’ll be ready for you just as soon as they are here,” Crowley said. “Just tell them to hurry up and be born and quit hurting your mother.” Crowley wiped some of the goo off of the baby so he could get a better look at him. 

“Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,” Aziraphale said frantically. Crowley put his son to his shoulder and lightly bounced him as he bent down to check Aziraphale. Baby B had made a lot more progress a lot faster than Baby A had. Aziraphale pushed again and Crowley realized with a jolt that this baby was going to arrive within the next few minutes. He put Baby A down in the bassinet, so he could have his full focus on Baby B’s arrival. “Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley miracled his hands to be clean and Crowley went up to the side of the bed so he could hold Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale shook his head. “It’s too much. It’s too much I-I don’t think-” 

“Shhhh,” Crowley said. “It’s ok. Everything is alright. Baby B is really, really close. They’ll be here at any second.” Aziraphale nodded and another contraction hit, so Crowley rushed to the other end to watch for Baby B. “You’re so close, love. Another big push, alright. Another big push and they might be here.” Aziraphale pushed again and Crowley watched as the baby moved further than they had before. “Good, good. You’re doing amazing, angel,” Crowley said. “Absolutely perfect.” Aziraphale took a deep breath just as another contraction hit. This time, he was able to get Baby B out to their shoulders. Crowley cleaned their nose and mouth out and they let out their first cry. Crowley eased them the rest of the way out with Aziraphale’s final push. “She’s here,” Crowley said as Aziraphale threw his head back. “We have ourselves a baby girl now,” Crowley said. He wrapped her up. 

“A girl?” Aziraphale panted. Crowley nodded. 

“We got one of each, it seems,” Crowley said. Aziraphale closed his eyes and sighed. 

“It’s over?” Crowley nodded. 

“Both of them are here. I’ll let you rest up for a moment. I’m going to go get them cleaned up, alright?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale didn’t respond, but Crowley took that as a yes. He unlocked the wheels on the bassinet and placed Baby B in it right beside her brother and took them both out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, here they come,” Crowley said after he’d gotten them all cleaned up. He’d gotten them dressed and gave them fresh blankets. He picked Baby A up and smiled down at him. “Are you ready for them?” Aziraphale nodded, so Crowley handed him Baby A. “There’s Baby A,” he said, placing the baby in Aziraphale’s right arm. He picked up Baby B and placed her in Aziraphale’s left arm. “And there’s Baby B.” 

Aziraphale looked between the two babies. For the first time, it fully processed that they had  _ twins _ . Feeling the two move around and preparing for twins had been completely different from actually  _ seeing _ the two babies at the same time. Crowley was starting to feel much of the same way. 

“Are you ready to name them?” Crowley asked, pulling Aziraphale out of his thoughts. 

“You’re certain you don’t want a say in the names?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. I did none of the hard work when it came to their arrival. All I did was catch and clean the both of them. You go ahead and pick the names.” Aziraphale nodded and looked between the two again. He’d had a number of names picked out. He’d had no idea if they were going to be boys, girls, or both until they’d been born. Besides, he still wanted to leave options just in case Crowley had hated any of the names. He still wanted to offer Crowley the choice, since they were Crowley’s children as well. 

“Can you take her?” Aziraphale asked. “I want to get a better look at him.” Their son had been born first, so it only seemed fair that he be named first as well. Crowley complied. He was more than happy to take his daughter and get to hold her for the first time properly while Aziraphale decided on the name of their son. 

Aziraphale stared at the baby. Baby A already looked a lot like Aziraphale. That much he knew. Baby A opened his eyes and Aziraphale’s heart melted when he saw that he had Crowley’s eyes. It seemed all too fitting. Aziraphale silently tested our a few names on him before looking to Crowley. 

“How does Arthur sound?” Aziraphale asked. 

“If that is what you want to name him, I am perfectly fine with that,” Crowley said without looking away from Baby B. “It isn’t my choice. He came out of you.” 

“Arthur,” Aziraphale said testing out the name. “Arthur.” Aziraphale nodded. “I think he’s an Arthur.” 

“And an Arthur he shall be!” Crowley declared. “Do you want to hold her while you decide on her name?” Aziraphale nodded, so Crowley switched who was holding which baby. “Hello Arthur,” he said as soon as Arthur was in his arms. “You’re such a sweet thing, aren’t you?” Crowley smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur’s head. Arthur let out a cry and Crowley tried rocking him for a few seconds before deciding that Arthur was probably hungry. “I think he needs fed, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded and whispered something that Crowley didn’t quite catch, probably testing a name on the baby. Aziraphale shook his head before adjusting himself on the bed so he could feed Arthur. It wouldn’t be long before Baby B was hungry herself. Crowley took Baby B away from Aziraphale and handed him Arthur. “Do you have a name yet?” Crowley asked. 

“I’m stuck between two,” Aziraphale said as a way to try and get Crowley’s input. “I can’t decide if she should be an Agnes or a Rachel.” Crowley looked down at his daughter. 

“Girl names are hard. There are so many options. There seem to be more options for a girl than for a boy. Both would be good for her,” Crowley said. “I’m fine with either of them.” Aziraphale sighed. He realized that Crowley was just not going to say his opinion. 

“Agnes,” Aziraphale decided, which had been his favorite of the two names anyway. “Her name is Anges.” 

“Agnes,” Crowley tested. “I  _ love _ it. And it flows so well! Arthur and Agnes.” Crowley smiled. “ _ Eden, _ Arthur, and Anges.” He nodded. “Perfect.” Crowley swayed back and forth to keep her from waking up. Crowley looked over to Aziraphale. “We’re parents again,” he murmured. “You’ve just delivered us our second and third children for us. A perfect little boy named Arthur, and a precious little girl named Agnes. Couldn’t have named them better myself.” Aziraphale moved Arthur to his shoulder so he could burp the baby. Crowley smiled down to Agnes. They were both absolutely  _ perfect. _ There was nothing he would change about either one of them. 

“We have three children now,” Aziraphale said in shock. “Three children of our own.” Arthur burped and Crowley decided for them to switch the babies again, so Agnes could get fed as well. 

“Speaking of our firstborn,” Crowley said. “When do you want me to tell Madame Tracy that she can bring him home?” Aziraphale looked over to the clock. It was already two in the afternoon. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for visitors just yet. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Aziraphale said. “I’m not sure that I want him to see me like this.” Crowley nodded. 

“That’s fine. I’ll let her know whenever you’re ready. There’s no rushing it. The twins will still be here whenever you’re ready to introduce them to their brother. I’m just going to text everyone to let them know that the ‘baby’ has arrived.” He put the word baby in air quotes. They still hadn’t told anyone that they’d been expecting twins, and they weren’t going to until their friends were in to visit for the first time. 

Once Agnes had been fed and burped, Aziraphale handed her to Crowley. He was quite tired and  _ much  _ in need of a good sleep. Crowley swaddled the twins and put them in separate bassinets and layed down beside Aziraphale. Aziraphale curled into Crowley and Crowley put his arm around Aziraphale. He pulled a blanket off of the floor and got them both covered with it before settling in and closing his eyes. Tomorrow was another day, but for now, they all needed some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello!” Crowley greeted Madame Tracy and Eden when he opened the door. 

“Daddy!” Eden said and instantly reached over for him. Crowley took Eden from Madame Tracy. She handed Crowley Eden’s bag. “Did the baby come?”

“They sure did,” Crowley said. “But we have to be quiet, ok? They’re resting.” Eden nodded. Crowley smiled at Madame Tracy. “Thank you again for watching him.” 

“It was really no problem,” Madame Tracy replied. “Any time you need just give me a call.” Crowley nodded. 

“Aziraphale isn’t ready for anyone besides Eden right now, but you’re more than welcome to stay here. He just wanted to have a while just us before we start inviting the rest of you.” 

“I understand,” Madame Tracy said. She came into the house and made herself comfortable on the couch. Crowley threw Eden’s bag on the floor. He could take care of it later. For right now, Eden was anxiously waiting to meet his siblings. Crowley carried him until they were right outside the bedroom door. He put Eden down and squatted down so he could talk to him. 

“We have to be gentle, ok?” Crowley said. “Mommy’s still hurting from yesterday and babies’re still fragile. Can you handle that?” Eden nodded. “I knew you could. Are you ready?” Eden nodded again. Crowley stood up and opened the door. Eden smiled at the sight of his mother. 

“Mommy!” He said. Aziraphale smiled.

“Hello sweetness,” Aziraphale said. “How was Nonna’s? Did you have fun?” Eden nodded. 

“I made a picture for the baby! It’s in my bag!” Eden said. 

“How kind of you,” Aziraphale said. Aziraphale looked up to Crowley. 

“I think you’ve waited long enough,” Crowley said. “How’s about we meet them, shall we?” Crowley said. Eden jumped a few times while nodding. “What did I say?” 

“We have to be gentle,” Eden said. “I can be careful.” Crowley helped Eden into the bed before going to the bassinet where he’d put both of the twins (trying to keep the fact that there were two of them secret for as long as possible). He pulled Arthur out first. “This is your baby brother. His name is Arthur.” Crowley handed the baby to Aziraphale. Eden crawled over while Aziraphale got adjusted so Eden could see. 

“Hi Arthur,” Eden said softly. “I’m Eden!” While Eden was distracted, Crowley gently got Agnes and crawled into bed as well. He adjusted so that Eden would be able to see her when he turned. 

“And this one is your sister Agnes,” Crowley said. 

“There’s two!” Eden said excitedly. He looked between both of the babies and back at his parents. “There are two babies?” Aziraphale nodded. 

“We get two babies,” Aziraphale confirmed. “But it’s a secret, ok? You can’t tell Nonna yet.” Eden nodded. 

“Ok Mommy!” Eden looked between the two babies, unsure of which one to give attention to first. Crowley and Aziraphale laughed. They both still very much felt the same way. There were two babies to attend to and they needed equal attention from their parents. But how to decide who gets what baby and when? Eden turned to Crowley. “Hi Agnes,” he said upon realizing he hadn’t said hello to his sister yet. Eden tried to crawl into Crowley’s lap to get closer to her. Crowley moved Agnes so he could get in his lap. Eden moved Agnes’s blanket out of the way so he could get a better look at her face.

“She’s kinda cute, isn’t she?” Aziraphale said. Eden nodded. 

“They’re both cute!” Eden said. “I love them!” 

“Well that’s good,” Crowley said. “They’re going to be around for a while. I would hope that you like them.” Crowley unwrapped Agnes a little to let her stretch out. “Watch this,” he said. He brushed his finger against her hand and she grabbed hold of it as tight as she could. 

“She’s so little!” Eden said. He gave his finger to her other hand and she grabbed him. He giggled. “She’s strong though!” Eden pulled his finger away from Agnes and he turned to give attention to Arthur. “He’s little too!” 

“They were in my tummy,” Aziraphale said. “There’s not much room in there for them.” 

“How did they get out?” Eden asked. Crowley looked to Aziraphale. He wasn’t exactly sure how much about this stuff Aziraphale wanted Eden to know at this age. “Did you puke them out?” Aziraphale laughed. 

“No, that’s not what happened,” Aziraphale said. Aziraphale sighed. He didn’t want to hide things from Eden, but he didn’t think now was exactly the appropriate age to be explaining the physical difference between boys and girls just yet. “They came out the other end.” 

“Like poop!” 

“A little bit like poop, I guess,” Aziraphale said. “Yeah, let’s go with that for now.” Eden scowled. 

“Ew.” 

“It’s not ew,” Crowley said. “It’s a miracle!” 

They stayed to themselves for a few hours. Aziraphale wasn’t ready to let someone who wasn’t family in to see him, and Crowley wasn’t quite ready to let someone else in on their little family. He wanted to enjoy having just him, the love of his life, and his three children in his life alone for a while. Once they let other people in, they would never have this sort of feeling again. For now, they were just a family. They didn’t need or want anyone else around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure that you’re ready for this?” Crowley asked. “I’m sure she will understand you not wanting to share just yet.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“It’s fine, dearest. I’m ready. Besides, she’s their nonna. She deserves to see them.” Crowley shrugged and looked to Eden. 

“Do you want to go get Nonna?” he asked. Eden nodded. Crowley got up and went to the door to open it so Eden could go out to get Madame Tracy. 

Crowley was currently holding Arthur and Aziraphale was holding Agnes. They wanted Madame Tracy to see right away that there were two. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. He was quite tired. Partly from the day before and partly due to having to get up every few hours to feed the twins through the night. Eden came running back in the room and Madame Tracy was right behind him. She smiled over to Azirpahale first before looking over to Crowley and gasped. 

“You’re kidding,” she said. She walked over to the side of the bed to get a closer look. “You seriously had  _ two _ and you didn’t think to say anything about it being two?” 

“You can hold them if you’d like,” Aziraphale said. Madame Tracy smiled. 

“Would I ever!” She said. Aziraphale handed Agnes over to Madame Tracy while Crowley walked around the side of the bed to hand her Arthur as well. As soon as she had ahold of them both, she looked between the twins. “There’s seriously two of them,” she murmured. “I have  _ two  _ new grandbabies.” She looked between them. “What’ve we got here?” 

“That one,” Crowley said pointing to Arthur, “Is the one who was born first. His name is Arthur.” 

“Arthur,” she murmured as she looked to the baby. “Oh, how lovely,” she said. “And what about this little one,” she asked, looking at Agnes. 

“That is our daughter, Agnes,” Aziraphale said. Tears slipped from Madame Tracy’s eyes. 

“Arthur and Agnes,” She said. She shook her head. “How could you keep this a secret from their Nonna! If I’d have known I would have made more than just the one-” she cut herself off. “Never mind. Not yet.” 

“More than one what?” Crowley asked. Madame Tracy shook her head. 

“That’s a surprise for later.” She smiled. “Apparently for a lot later since I now have a whole other one to get ready.” She shook her head. “Why?” 

“It basically serves as a little compromise,” Aziraphale said. “Crowley wanted to just not tell anyone about the babies at all until they were born. I didn’t want that, so we settled on just keeping the fact of twins a secret.”

“And it  _ worked _ ,” Madame Tracy said. “Nonna is nice and surprised, yes she is, yes she is.” She looked up to Crowley. “Can you take one of them, they’re starting to get heavy and I don’t want to drop them.” Crowley nodded. 

“Which one do you want me to take?” Crowley asked. Madame Tracy looked between them and realized that she didn’t want to let go of  _ either  _ of them, but if she didn’t let go of at least one of them she was going to drop them both. She shook her head. 

“Just take one,” She said. Crowley smiled and grabbed Agnes. Madame Tracy adjusted so that Arthur’s weight was now distributed between both of her arms rather than just one. “They’re both so perfect,” she said. “But Nonna might be a little bit biased. Just a little bit, huh Mr. Arthur.” Arthur didn’t respond. Madame Tracy smiled down at him. “You’ve got yourself into quite a unique situation young man. I hope you appreciate your parents.”

“Daddy, can I hold Agnes?” Eden asked. Crowley nodded. 

“Go sit on the bed, alright,” Crowley said. Eden nodded and rushed off to the bed. He clamored up with Aziraphale’s help. Crowley handed Agnes over but kept his hand under her head to keep her supported. Eden was just too young to have her fully to himself. 

“How did you decide on the names?” Madame Tracy asked. Crowley looked over to Aziraphale. Crowley wasn’t even sure where the names came from. Eden had been pretty obvious, but Arthur and Agnes, not so much.

“Well, a few centuries ago, during King Arthur’s reign, Crowley actually brought something up for the first time. Now, we wouldn’t start actually using it until a hundred or so years later, but it was the first time he brought it up.” 

“What was that love,” Crowley asked. Aziraphale cocked his head. 

“You don’t remember?” Crowley shook his head. 

“That was a long time ago, angel,” Crowley said. “I don’t have a perfect memory.” 

“The Arrangement,” Aziraphale said. “It was the first time you brought up the Arrangement.” 

“That was really  _ that  _ long ago?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Madame Tracy said. “But what is this ‘arrangement’?” 

“While we still worked for Heaven and Hell, if we ever had assignments that would conflict with each other, we would flip a coin to see who was going to do both assignments,” Crowley said. “Because with us actively working against each other in the same area, nothing actually got done.” 

“That’s allowed?” Madame Tracy asked. 

“Technically, no,” Aziraphale said. “Which is why the  _ start _ of the Arrangement and the first time we actually used it were about a century or so apart. But I felt it was an important step in our relationship. As for Agnes, that comes a little bit more recently. She wrote a book in the 1600s that was the only prophecy book ever to be full of completely true prophecies. Because of her book, we were able to find the Antichrist and . . .” Aziraphale shook his head. “Well, I’m not exactly sure what our hand in stopping the End was, but we were there to attend the main event.” He shrugged. “I thought that Agnes deserved a small shout out. Besides, Eden, Arthur, and Agnes all flow together nicely, I think.” 

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” Madame Tracy said. “What about middle names? Haven’t they got those?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I don’t feel as though human traditions when it comes to naming children are important,” Aziraphale said. “Besides, neither Crowley nor myself have one anyway.” Arthur started to cry and Crowley glanced at the clock. 

“Oh it is about that time, I’m afraid,” Crowley said. “Time to make the rounds of feeding the twins.” He grabbed Agnes from Eden. “Out with the both of you.” He helped Eden get out of the bed with one arm. 

“I can help feed them, I don’t mind,” Madame Tracy said. “Just get me a bottle.” 

“We don’t bottle feed,” Crowley said. 

“Oh, um, ok,” she said. She handed the baby over to Aziraphale. “I suppose we’ll leave you to it in that case.” Crowley nodded. 

“After the feeding, I’ll bring them both out. It’s about time for Aziraphale to take a rest anyway,” Crowley said. 

“It’s about time for  _ both  _ of you to have a rest _.  _ You look utterly  _ exhausted _ , dear. I can take the children for a while, don’t you worry about a thing,” Madame Tracy said as she closed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello?” Crowley said drowsily, having just been woken up from a nap by the phone. 

“Hey, are you feeling up to guests?” Anathema asked. 

“Guests?” Crowley asked, still not fully processing what was going on. 

“Yeah,” Anathema said. “Newton and I have just landed back in London we could be there in a little bit if you’re open to having us. If you’re not, that’s alright. We can come meet the baby some other time.” Crowley bolted upright.

“Baby, right. Yes. Baby.” He looked over to where Aziraphale was asleep. “Baby. Indeed.” Crowley stood up and noticed that the bassinet was gone. He panicked for a moment before remembering that Madame Tracy had the children so that he and Aziraphale could have some proper rest. “Umm . . .” he shook his head. “I’ll have to call you back on visiting. Aziraphale is still sleeping, and I don’t want to have to wake him.” 

“That’s alright,” Anathema said. “Baby will still be around whenever we come around. Just don’t hold out on us forever.” Crowley nodded. 

“Right, of course not,” he replied. “Wouldn’t want you to miss it.” 

“Can I at least get what their name is?” Crowley shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. Madame Tracy had to wait until she got here, so do you.” Anathema sighed. 

“Oh, alright,” she said. “I suppose that would be the fair option.” Crowley nodded. 

“Right. Fair. Yes,” Crowley said. “Anyway, I’ll talk to you later about setting up a visit.”

“Bye,” Anathema said. Crowley left the room and headed to the living room where he knew everyone was. Madame Tracy had the babies lying on a blanket in the middle of the floor, and Eden was sitting near them, just staring at them. 

“Buddy, it’s a little weird just to stare at them like that,” Crowley said teasingly. “They’re still people.”

“Daddy!” Eden said as he ran up to Crowley and grabbed his legs. “You sleep good?” 

“I did, thank you,” Crowley said. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble,” he said to Madame Tracy. She shook her head. 

“No, I would never even consider it of them,” Madame Tracy replied. “They’re just babies, and they’re Nonna’s babies.” She smiled down to the twins. “They’re just the sweetest things. And brother Eden was just so willing to help, weren’t you Eden?” 

“Yup!” Eden said proudly. “Once the babies cried together, and Nonna and me held them both together, and we singed them songs!”

“Did you now?” Crowley said. Eden nodded. 

“We singed to them, and they stopped crying!” Eden said excitedly. 

“Isn’t that nice of you,” Crowley said. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve made dinner,” Madame Tracy said. “It isn’t quite ready yet. I made plenty that there would be leftovers so you wouldn’t have to worry about food for a few days.” Crowley smiled. 

“Thank you very much; we appreciate it.” Madame Tracy smiled. 

“Anything for my dears,” she said. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called from their bedroom. Crowley walked back to the bedroom and turned on the light. 

“Did you sleep well, love?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded. “Anathema and Newton are back from America, are you feeling up to more guests?” 

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said. “When are they going to be here?” 

“They’re not on their way just yet, but I can text them and let them know you’re ready.” Aziraphale smiled and nodded, so Crowley pulled out his phone and texted Anathema to let her know that they were in the clear to show up at their house. 

“I’ve been stuck in this bed for nearly two days now, can you help me up?” 

“Of course, angel,” Crowley said, walking over to Aziraphale’s side. He grabbed hold of Aziraphale and supported him as he stood up. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, and the two of them walked into the living room. Crowley didn’t let go until Aziraphale was settled into the rocking chair. Aziraphale looked over to the babies and Eden and smiled. 

“I see that you’re being a good big brother already!” Aziraphale said. Eden nodded but didn’t say anything. “What smells so good?” 

“That would be the casserole I put in the oven,” Madame Tracy replied. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Aziraphale said. Madame Tracy shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal,” Madame Tracy said. “You are going to be so busy with the new babies that I figured I would help you out where I could, so I’ve also cleaned up a little for you.” Crowley decided to pick one of the twins up. He was still getting used to figuring out what the difference between them was (without having to take off their diaper to see), so he wasn’t sure which one he’d picked up until she opened her eyes and he saw eyes that looked just like Aziraphale’s staring back up at him. 

“Hello, my dear princess of darkness,” Crowley said, gently pulling her out of the swaddle. She stretched, and Crowley smiled. “Big stretch,” Crowley said. “You’re probably still just getting used to having all kinds of room, aren’t you? You don’t have to share a space with your brother anymore.” Aziraphale tried to stand, but Madame Tracy forced him back down before he had the chance to get to his feet. 

“What do you need?” she asked. 

“I just wanted to hold Arthur,” Aziraphale said. “I can-” Madame Tracy shook her head and grabbed Arthur for Aziraphale. 

“You need rest, and as long as I am here, I am going to make sure you get it. Both of you.” She pointedly glared at Crowley because she knew that Crowley was more concerned with Aziraphale being ok than himself. Crowley ignored this, too wrapped up in his daughter to care. 

The timer for the casserole went off, so Madame Tracy went to check on it. She lowered the temperature so that it would stay warm while they waited for Anathema and Newton to arrive. The last thing anyone wanted was to eat casserole that had gone cold. 


	6. Chapter 6

A knock at the door pulled the group out of the conversation they’d been having. Crowley handed Anges to Aziraphale because he knew exactly who was at the door, and he didn’t want them to see either of the babies just yet. He smiled when he realized he was correct. 

“How was America?” Crowley said as greeting. 

“Everyone was good,” Anathema said. “Thanks for asking. Can we-” Crowley stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. They walked past him and into the living room. They were more concerned with seeing the baby than anything else at that point. They rounded the corner. 

“Two of them?” Newton asked. “There’s two of them?” Anathema smiled.

“Ah-ha! I knew it!” Anathema said as she leaned down. “What are their names?” 

“This one is Arthur,” Aziraphale said, looking to Arthur, “And this one is Agnes.” 

“Agnes,” Anathema said. “As in the witch?” 

“Precicly,” Aziraphale said. 

“Did you know this whole time that you were going to be having twins, or were they a surprise?” Newton asked. He was hoping that Aziraphale was going to say that they’d been a surprise. It almost felt like a lie if they’d known about twins the entire time but just didn’t share. He didn’t like the idea that an angel could lie. 

“We definitely knew,” Crowley said. “We just wanted to hide it. Just for the fun of it.” Crowley shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” 

“No big deal?” Newton said, shocked. “No big deal! You hid an entire life from us.” He shook his head. “I expected something like this from you, bur from an angel. Wow.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Crowley wanted to keep the entire pregnancy a perfect secret,” Aziraphale said. “This was our little compromise.” 

“Now that we’ve all had our introductions, let’s go eat,” Madame Tracy said. “I am starved.” She got up and walked to the kitchen. She pulled the casserole out of the oven and got plates out and dished out. She helped Eden into his high chair and gave him a spoon to eat with. She then got the rest of the plates dished out and put on the table. 

“This is very kind of you,” Aziraphale said. “Thank you.” Madame Tracy simply nodded. 

“I still can’t believe that you kept twins from us all this time,” Newton said. “What possessed you to do that?” 

“A demon did,” Aziraphale said nonchalantly. Crowley laughed. 

“Guilty as charged,” Crowley said. “It was all my idea.” He shrugged. “Aziraphale liked this one better than the original idea, though, so this is what we went with.” Newton shook his head.

“You would think that you would tell your friends,” Newton said. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“It was a pleasant surprise, was it not?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I suppose,” Newton replied. 

They finished up the rest of the meal with light conversation. Madame Tracy insisted on doing all of the clean up because she didn’t want Aziraphale and Crowley to work more than they had to. While she was working on that, Crowley got Eden cleaned up, and the group migrated back to the living room. The rest of the night was spent playing bass the babies around the group. Aziraphale and Crowley tried not to hog them. They were, after all, the parents of the babies. They were going to get to see the babies all the time now that they had arrived. 

However, because the babies were new, they couldn’t help themselves to try to hog them. They’d spent much more time waiting for the twins than everyone else had. Not to mention they had seen more “behind the scenes” of what the babies had done to Aziraphale throughout the pregnancy and delivery. 

Only an hour or so after dinner, Anathema and Newton decided it was time to leave. They’d had a long last few days trying to get back into the country. They were simply too tired to be staying out too much later and wished to go home. Aziraphale and Crowley expected Madame Tracy to leave at the same time, but she refused. She insisted that they still needed help with the babies. She still wanted to give Aziraphale more time to recover before she let them off on their own. Crowley wouldn’t admit how thankful he was to have her around. 

She ended up putting Eden to bed while Aziraphale and Crowley were putting the twins in the nursery, the first time they were staying in their actual nursery since they’d been born. Eventually, they were going to give each of the twins their own room, but right now, they didn’t need their own space. They were just babies who weren’t going to know the difference just yet. Aziraphale and Crowley settled into their bed after double-checking that the baby monitors were on. They didn’t want the babies to worry about anything. Mommy and Daddy would help them as soon as they needed anything, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
